A Night to Remember
by Tayt63
Summary: One night can change everything. that's what prom is for right? SoraXkairi RoxasXnamine
1. Chapter 1

Okay!! this is a prengant story if you hate babies go away (: anyway i couldn't think of anyone for Kairi to date who would be mean cuz i love eveyone soooo much. yeah so there's an OC yea. but he's not that important.

* * *

**Chapter One; Under the Blanket**

Kairi stared out her window. It was finally over. She and Trey were finally over. The weather contradicted her mood, bright, sunny, and clear of clouds. She hid under her blanket of her room, and turned off her phone. Nothing could cheer her up at this point, and it was only noon.

How could Trey do this to her? She gave him everything he ever asked, well almost. The one thing she did not give him, was the reason she was sitting here now. Sex. Yes, sex was the reason they broke up. He just couldn't stay with someone so prude and she just wasn't ready yet. Why must it always seem that everyone else is doing it? She knew that not many were, but still it broke her little heart that he wanted some much out of her.

Well, there wasn't much she could do about it now. It was early April and now she had no date for prom. How on earth, was this going to work out? There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" a mumble came from under the blanket.

"It's me." A small voice called. A blond-haired head popped through the door. It was Namine. Light brown hair, short, and a little awkward looking but very pretty at the same time, this was Namine Strife. She was Kairi's best friend, and they were the two funniest things together. They acted like three year olds, knew more about each other then themselves, and always were sure of whatever the other was thinking. Namine was a great person.

"Go away." The covers called.

"Nope, now get up you little redhead." Kairi had auburn red hair. Her eyes were a cross between blue and purple.

"Never." She opened her dark blue eyes, to see her friend's bright blue ones staring right back at her. Sometimes she felt like she and Namine were total opposites. She had darker hair and eyes, was taller, flatter, and more of a tomboy.

"Please! I brought food!"

"Ugh, my weakness. Fine." She rose out of the blankets. "What?"

"So, he broke up with you?" Namine asked bluntly.

"I'm not answering any questions till I get my food." She groaned out.

"Fine, fine. I'll be back." Namine ran out of the room. Why was this even happening?! It just wasn't fair. Kairi was the best girlfriend ever. She never asked too many questions, she took all your answers the first time, she never asked more than once, and she was perfectly fine with you going out any of the time. She had done it all right. So when the night came was she just suppose to say "Sure! I'm totally up for it!" No. She had to stay strong. She wasn't ready, and she knew it. She wanted her first time to be absolutely perfect.

A guy walked into the room carrying soda and twizzlers. Sora. "Uh, hi?" Kairi asked. Why would he be here? Sora was one of Kairi's closest guy friends. He had light brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and a killer tan. They were really close but not close enough for him to know right away that it Trey broke up with her today.

"Hey." He said as though he was supposed to be here.

"Um, so, why are you here?"

"Namine and Roxas were hanging out with me. So when you're mom called Namine, Roxas and I tagged along." Roxas was Namine's boyfriend and the three of them all hung out because they lived closest to each other, in the rickets part of town, all their families were, like, millionaires, unlike Kairi. Roxas was a good friend to Kairi too, though she always thought of him as girly.

"Well. Where's Namine?"

"Coming."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Then it was quite. Kairi just sat there and stared at the food. Roxas came in with most of the food covering his face, and Namine was only carrying gummy worms. They sat down and Kairi jumped up and grabbed the food. She wasn't going to let it go to waste. Lying back down in her bed, she ate.

"So, why did he break it off?" Namine asked.

"Sex." Roxas and Sora got really uncomfortable.

"Wait! You guys didn't!" Namine shouted.

"No! That's why! I'm too prude! Me, prude! Me!" Kairi got under the blankets again.

"Well, that sucks."

"A little."

"So, what are you going to do about prom?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas!" Namine hit him.

"I dunno something. Everyone has their ticket already. Ugh. I have my dress and it's so uncool."

"I'll take you." Sora said softly. Kairi looked out of the covers at him. "As friends. I mean, I don't have a date, and you needed one, I was going to go with you four anyway, so it's all good."

"Sora! I love you!" Kairi said jumping out of her bed. "You're one of my best friends forever! You're the best, not going to lie." She hugged him so tightly. He was such a good friend to do this for her.

"Sora! My hero!" Roxas imitated.

"Shut your mouth." Kairi said punching him.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Pussy."

"Okay, now let's not break my boyfriend" Namine said swiftly.

That night, Kairi finally turned on her phone. Namine fell asleep first, which wasn't really normal, but Kairi wanted to look at the moon for awhile. She had three voice mails, most likely from Olette, Namine, or Xion. 17 new texts. One from Xion, writing this long "I'm so sorry, he didn't deserve you" text, four from Olette saying "wow, he's an asshole." or "do you want me to come over?" and one Riku, One from Namine, six forwards, one from Tidus, two from facebook. The last one was from Trey.

**Hey sorry for the break up, but Prom? Wanna still go together?**

She looked at her phone totally flabbergasted. Was it even possible for a guy to do that? But then again, it was Trey. She expected this from him. She decided to text back.

**Sorry doll face, but I already have a date. (:**

She smiled at her little text and looked back at the moon. She was going to the prom with Sora. Namine and Roxas would be there too. It was going to be a night to remember. Little did she know that was just the beginning about it. He texted back.

**Wtf! Kairi we broke up today!  Who the fuck is it?**

**My best friend forever! That's who! You're the one who broke up with me anyhow, so sorry that you didn't know I had someone who would want to go with me.**

**Whatever, people want to go with me too you know!**

**Later Trey. (:**

**Kairi! Who fucking is this kid? Is it Riku? Or is it Sora?**

She didn't text him back. She stared up at the moon again. She thought about freshman year again. Trey and her barely knew each other than. Riku said that she and Sora would look so cute together. From then on, so many people told her that they liked each other and Kairi got pissed off about it. She didn't like the guy, friends was all they ever be. Staring out her window she fell asleep.

The sun shined into the room. Kairi awoke; Namine was still asleep, of course. It was Sunday, and Kairi felt ten times better today. She rolled over and got out her book. Kairi loved English. She loved learning about writers and poets. It was one of her best subjects, tied with math. She was in 11th grade honors with Namine, and aced every test and quiz. She was reading _Pride and Prejudice_ again. Jane Austen was in her top ten writers. Kairi wanted to do something with English as a career but she wasn't sure what. Kairi smiled at Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth acted towards each other.

Namine groaned at the sun awaking her from her slumber. "What's up, Sleeping Beauty?" Kairi joked. Namine sat up and looked over at her. Namine enjoyed sleep too much.

"Shut your mouth." She grunted. Kairi chuckled and walked over to the bed and jumped on it. Namine wined at the movement, causing Kairi to laugh and jump again. Namine laid back down and put her head in the pillow. Kairi kept jumping. Namine started laughing at Kairi's behavior and started jumping too. Both stood up and jumped more. The two friends laughed and laughed. Namine picked up a pillow and plowed it at Kairi. Kairi did it right back. Both jumped off the bed and started hitting each other. Kairi darted for the door and ran down the hall. Namine chased after her. Kairi reached a dead end and Namine had her trapped, or so she thought. Kairi slid under Namine's legs and ran down the stairs. She pasted her mother on the couch, Yuffie looked up and the saw a blond dash by two milliseconds after.

"Girls?" Yuffie called.

"Miss Kisaragi! Help me!" Namine called from the kitchen. Yuffie walked in to find Kairi was sitting on Namine's back arms folded and laughing up a storm.

"Mom!" Kairi stood up laugh slightly. "Me and Namine were just, er, having some fun."

"A pillow fight." Namine coughed out as she got off the ground.

"Oh! I see, Kairi won." Yuffie laughed.

"Only 'cause she cheated. She took my pillow and sat on me!" Namine shouted.

"You're such a wuss, Namine." Kairi laughed, stretching and picking up the pillows. Namine straightened out her pajamas and sat at the counter.

"That's what Roxas is for." She said smiling.

"He's a wuss too. At least when he's around you." Kairi pointed out about how shy he got around her a lot, even though they were _already_ dating.

"You want some coffee, Namine?" Yuffie asked as she poured herself a cup. Kairi didn't like coffee; she was more of a tea person.

"Yes, please!" Namine smiled. Yuffie poured Namine a cup and set it in front of her. Namine put some cream and sugar in it. She blew on it before she drank out of the red mug. Kairi was over by the counter getting two bowls and Coco Puffs. _Wait, Namine likes Rice Krispies! _Kairi thought, grabbed the blue box. She set the bowls and boxes down and walked over to the black fridge, opened the door and felt the cool air flow out. She got out the 2% milk, and remembered to get spoons. She got those and sat next to the blond. She poured the Coco Puffs and milk in her bowl. Her milk turned brown and Kairi tasted the chocolate goodness. Namine was also enjoying her cereal, listening to the _Snap_, _Crackle_ and _Pop_. Yuffie had gone into the other room and was on her laptop, most likely for work. "Kairi…" Namine whispered. Kairi made a noise to tell her she was listening. "Are you feeling okay?"

Kairi was taken-back by this comment, till she remembered Trey. She felt it better not to tell her friends of the text conversation she and her ex-boyfriend encountered the night before. "Uh, I guess. In fact, I feel great. Like, some heavy weight was lifted off my shoulders." She explained.

"Really? That's amazing!" Namine gleamed. She was so happy her friend was okay. The girls talked about school next. Kairi was so tired of French, and Namine seemed to enjoy it. Kairi knew she should've taking Latin with Riku. Roxas was in German (He didn't know which to choose, so Sora chose for him), hating it more than life it's self. Sora took the easiest one out there; Sign Language. They went back upstairs and worked on their homework. Kairi also started reading again. Namine just got her sketchpad out. She drew Kairi reading. Namine looked down at herself and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kairi asked coming back to the world around her.

"We're still in our pajamas, and it's nearly three." Namine pointed out. Kairi sighed and chuckled a little too. She wished the day hadn't gone by so fast. She didn't want Namine to leave her alone to think. They had school tomorrow, so it didn't matter. Kairi told Namine to take a shower first; she would wait out there and read. Namine accepted and went into the bathroom. Kairi got her cell and looked at it. Selphie text her, saying she heard and hoped she was doing okay. Kairi was shocked that everyone knew so quick. She felt like they thought she was loser. She sighed and read the next text.

**Kai, YOUHAVEAFATFACE. Love Always, Riku. A.k.a. the guy that looks like a girl. :D**

Kairi busted out laughing knowing that the text was not from Riku but someone who had stolen his phone.

**Riku, thanks for the complement. But I really think that Sora has put on a few extra pounds. Peace and love, Kairi. A.k.a. the girl with red hair and a killer body.**

She knew Sora had to be the one texting her.

**Kai! How could you say such a thing of our majorly handsome best friend, who happens to be taking you to prom?! You should call him up and tell him how cute he looks. *Latin word for goodbye insert* Riku. A.k.a. the guy who's best friend Sora is awesome.**

**Riku, as much fun as that would be I must bid the ado. Talking about Sora is making feel like I'm going to puke. Evermore, Kairi. A.k.a. the girl who's best friend Sora is LAME.**

Namine walked out of the bathroom in jeans and a tight white tee. Her hair was still wet. Kairi shoot up and dashed for the bathroom.

Sora couldn't believe Kairi's texts she sent. How mean do you have to be to turn the conversation about Kairi and Riku to poor old Sora? Sora still didn't realize Kairi knew it was him.

"I bid you ado…" Sora mimicked in a winey girl's voice. Riku was in bathroom, so Sora took his phone, and text Kairi. He figured if he insulted her she get all mad at Riku, and seeing her yell at him would be hilarious. Then she brought it to him! What a jerk! Sora then told her about how amazing he was, also putting prom in there. He grinned at the last part. Sora kinda sorta enjoyed Kairi more than a friend. But Riku was the only one who knew. Then she text back saying he was LAME! Him, Sora, LAME? Psht. Kairi didn't know what she was talking about. "I AM NOT LAME!"

"I never said you were." Riku said coming out of the bathroom. Sora spun around and dropped Riku's phone. "What were you doing with my phone?"

"Uh, I was playing with one of your high-tech games!" Sora thought up.

"Sure you weren't texting a certain redhead?" Riku cocked his eyebrow.

"Positive." Sora grinned.

"Lair." Riku said looking through his phone. "Wait! I don't look like a girl!" and with that said Sora ran for his life out of Riku's home.


	2. Chapter 2

Uh, okay i took forever to write this because well, I was scared that if I wrote a little you guys think I was lame....yeah. I'm now going to really bd reviews saying wow your so weird, i hte yur story and you. ):

* * *

Chapter Two; A normal school day?

Kairi walked up to the front doors of the school. It was 8:20, forty minutes before the tardy bell rang to start the school day. Passing a few people she didn't know in the lobby, she made her way down the junior hallway; to the blue locker she called her own for the year. Kairi softly mumbled her combo out loud and opened it. Not many people were around, but Kairi liked that, she was a morning person, unlike her best friend. Namine's middle name could have been sleep. Namine stayed up all night, sleeping to three-thirty in the afternoon. Kairi laughed at the thought, and grabbed her history textbook and binder (her first class of the day). She placed them in her brown bag.

"Kairi!" a voice called. Kairi turned to see blond walking up to her.

"Hey, Rikku!" she smiled.

"Hey! How's it going?" Rikku asked cheerfully.

"It's going good." Kairi gleamed. Rikku didn't look to sure of that though. "What?"

"Are you sure you're alright? I heard about the break up and all…" she trailed off.

"I'm fine, Rikku, honestly. It was a lot easier than I thought it to be, seeing as Trey wasn't all that good for me anyways. I finally see past his charming act." Kairi reassured her.

"Great!"Rikku expressed. "Oh, shit, I was supposed to meet my drama teacher at 8:25! Later, tater!" Kairi giggled at the cheerful girl run down the hallway. She grabbed a pen and closed the door to her locker. She spotted a small girl with purple eyes down the hall.

"Xion!" the girl looked up and smiled. Namine may be quiet, but Xion always took first on the shy type. She had her moments but kept to herself mostly. "Hey, how's your Monday morning?"

"Nice." She said sweetly. Kairi chuckled softly at her small respond. "That's great; I'm having a nice one so far as well." Xion nodded, and they walked down to her locker. Kairi talked about her and Namine's day yesterday, Xion picking out which books she needed. "After Namine left-" Kairi was cut off by a hug. She turned to see Selphie there. "Oh, hey there."

"Kairi! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! He may have been hot but was a totally jerk!" Selphie shouted. Kairi's face got red as people stared at them. The hallway had gotten crowded fast while she was talking to Xion.

"Uh, its okay, Selphie. I'm alright, really." Kairi said trying to squirm out of Selphie's grip, but she just tugged harder.

"You must hate not having a boyfriend! Or a date to Prom!" Selphie just didn't know when to shut it, did she?

"Uh, not really…" Selphie was taken back by this. How on earth could Kairi not care if she had a prom date, let only a boyfriend! "and I do have a prom date...Sora said….he would..." Kairi blushed as bright as her hair as Selphie squeaked and jumped for joy.

"Sora? OMG! No Way!!!! Holy Cow!" She continued to do this as Olette and Pence walked up to them.

"What's going on?" Pence asked, observing the jumping girl.

"Sora's taking Kairi to Prom! Isn't that soooo cute!!!" Selphie didn't really ask it as a question, more of pointing it out.

"Really? That's sweet of him!" Olette noted. Kairi thanked the king that she was friends with Olette. Someone had to help her with Selphie when Namine wasn't here.

"Um, yeah, we're going as friends. Cause of Saturday and Trey and all." Kairi pointed out, hoping Selphie wouldn't jump to the conclusions she already came to.

"Friends? Phsst. Okay, Kairi, sure." Selphie said putting her hands on her hips. Olette put her hand over her mouth and giggled, Xion smiled, and Pence just chuckled.

"Hey, losers." Seifer said passing with his groupies. Vivi smiled at the group, though. But as he walked away something hit the back of Seifer's head. He turned to see a tough looking kid with a straw. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the biggest loser himself, Hayner."

"Hayner? What are you talking about?" Hayner joked, confusing Rai.

"I don't remember you changing your name, ya know?"

"Retard." Fuu said.

"Shut up, chicken wuss." Seifer called back at Hayner. "You are so dead for the spitball!" Seifer started walking up towards Hayner and was just about to throw the first punch when he heard a voice that made him turn white.

"Mr. Almasy, is there a problem her with young Hayner?" Mr. Wise called. Ansem Wise was the principle of the school the all attended here on the island.

"No, sir. Everything's fine." Seifer slipped away, and Mr. Wise proceeded down the hall. Hayner laughed and walked up to the group. Pence told him how "awesome" that was, where as Olette scolded him. Selphie was still bugging Kairi about Prom, Xion trying to help out.

"So, Kairi, Roxas told me about your prom date replacement. Quick working, very clever. Hardcore." Hayner gave his props. Selphie glared at Kairi for telling Roxas before her, but Kairi didn't want to explain.

Sora ran to the school. He had 15 minutes to get to his locker and class. He didn't even do his tie. As he ran through the doors he was join in his mission by a spiky blond boy. "Wake up late, too, Tidus?" Sora huffed out as he turned the corner to the junior hallway.

"You could say that." Tidus gleamed. Sora shrieked to a halt and stumbled forward to his locker, Tidus running for his behind him. Quickly putting in his combo, he swung open the door and stuffed things in his backpack. 13 minutes left! He couldn't find his science book, though. Where could have it run off to?! His thoughts were cut short to a thud on the back of his head.

"Here's your book." Paine said in a cool voice, and walked away. Sora rubbed the back of his head remembering he lent it to her. Picking it up and placing it inside his bag, Sora sighed. He had made it. Just in time only nine minutes left, maybe he could find someone to talk to before he left for class. He closed his locker and saw a flaming hair kid walking with two blondes.

"And then I said 'Got it memorized?' and totally didn't!" Axel was telling Namine and Roxas. Axel was this tall lean guy with red hair and green eyes.

"Wow, that's totally sucks…" Namine mumbled not interested in the story at all, her arms crossed of her chest. But Roxas seemed to be somewhat interested, and commented on how he could have memorized it, making Axel talk more, throwing hands in the air. As they passed Sora, Namine looked at his tie and gave a worried look.

"CRAP!" Sora fiddled with his tie. He couldn't get it, and there was no mirror near him.

"Sora, when will you learn?" Sora looked up to see a pair of indigo eyes staring at him. Sora smiled shyly and Kairi thought he looked helpless. "Come here." She inched her finger forward and did his tie for him.

"Thanks a ton, Kairi!" Sora grinned. Kairi laughed, as he was always doing that, grinning.

"No problem at all." She pulled the end through and picked her bag up again. "Well, I got to get to history. See ya." She left to go to her classroom and Sora left for his. He groaned when he entered the room and yet again his dreaded science teacher showed up for work. Couldn't she take one sick day?

The bell rang and Sora exited his sign language class. He headed for the caféteria, and spotted his best friend leaning against the wall talking to Yuna, well, more like flirting with her. But, as Sora walked up to them Tidus past them, winking at the girl. "Who's that?" Yuna asked, interested in the winking boy.

"Oh, that's just Tidus. He's a loser. So, about Friday…." Riku was interrupted.

"Um, I think I'm going to be doing something." Yuna said, and ran after Tidus. Riku stood there shocked. No one ever denied him a date. Sora cracked up laughing. Riku glared at him.

"Dude! Tidus just got the girl!" Sora huffed out. "How are you going to get a date now?"

"Shut it." Riku said. "I'll ask someone." He didn't have a date yet, and it was going to be fine but then Sora had to go and get a date on him. They were going to be dateless together, Sora going with Namine, Roxas, Kairi, and Trey. Riku showing up with Pence, Rikku, and Hayner.

"Right, just ask one of the millions of girls that follow you around." Sora pointed out. The boys walked up to the line to get their lunches.

"Nah, their all a bunch of annoying freshman and stalkers." Riku tried to pawned ideas of dates. He could ask Olette but Hayner most likely die of jealously. Paine be all, well, a pain. Rikku was going with the unexpected Pence. How he landed her was a shock to Riku. Axel was taking Larxene, and Wakka was taking some girl named Lulu he met two weeks ago. He could always try to get Namine away from Roxas, but that wouldn't end well.

"Riku?" a voice called. Riku looked down to see Xion staring at him. "Riku? Hello?"

"Huh? Yes?" Riku asked.

"You've been standing there for awhile, with a blank look on your face." Xion wasn't really Riku friend put yet she was. She hung out with the group but more Axel and Roxas.

"Uh, sorry, just trying to collect my thoughts." Riku chuckled. He moved up in line and got his food, paying and exiting, Sora already at a table with people.

"Then, Snape kills Dumbledore!" Xigbar shouted. Zexion twitched at his voice level.

"I know, I've read it three times." He said coolly. Xigbar looked at him and stared. He knew Zexion had but he didn't have to be a smart ass. Demyx was listening his iPod, Luxord was playing cards with Marluxia and Vexen, and Xaldin was leaning on the table looking annoyed.

"Why do we sit with these people?" Riku whispered to Sora.

Sora shrugged and said "We're too lazy to go find everyone else so we let them come to us." Xion sat down with Axel and Larxene.

"I wonder were Roxas and Namine are?" Axel questioned.

"Making out somewhere." Riku said throwing down a fry that look gross.

"Good one!" Sora moaned through his food. He looked like an animal, devouring the burger he got. Larxene was talking up a storm to Xion and Xaldin (who seemed even more pissed off now), Axel was looking around for 'Roxie' and 'Na-mini'. Riku was eying Xion right now. He never really saw her before, it intrigued him. When he finally stopped he saw he had been joined by Lexaeus, Tidus _and_ Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, and Hayner.

"Hayner ask Olette to prom." Lulu told him.

"What?!" Hayner jumped. His face became a bright red and his eyes were nearly out of his sockets.

"You obviously like her, man." Xigbar pointed out, done with the Harry Potter talk.

"And both of you don't have dates." Larxene said.

"And, Mon, I betcha she says yeah." Wakka encouraged. Hayner was still speechless. Everyone at the table was now on the topic of them being a couple. Riku and Sora discussing all those times he almost gave it away that he liked her. Tidus, Wakka, Yuna, and Lulu talked about them going to prom together. Larxene, Xigbar, Zexion, Vexen, and Xion talked about Olette's reaction. Marluxia, Demyx, and somewhat Xaldin and Lexaeus, talked about the way Hayner would ask her. Axel had already gotten up to find the lovebirds.

"What's everyone talking about?" Olette asked, walking up with Rikku, Pence, Selphie, and Paine.

"Nothing!" Hayner gasped out, hoping she didn't hear anything at all. Everyone sat down now. **(A/N **Yes they can fit 24 people at the table even three more. Gosh, use your imagination.**) **

"So, um, Olette, going to Prom?" Tidus tried to ask slyly, receiving a kick under the table from a not so happy camper named Hayner.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Olette was confused by this. She knew Tidus knew she was going.

"Oh, just wondering if you had a date yet. I hear someone is asking Hayner." Yuna thought up quickly.

"What?!" Hayner and Olette gasped at the same time.

"Yeah, who was it that girl from which class again, Zexion?" Marluxia played along.

"History was it? Or maybe English…." Zexion stared up at the sky as though he was thinking of the class she was in.

"Wait, I thought that Hayner liked..." Demyx started but was cut up by Xigbar's hand. "He likes green beans, uh, yeah, why'd you get potatoes, dude?" Xigbar made up.

"What does food have to do with him going to prom with the girl he likes?" Rikku asked. Pence laughed and whispered to her. "I KNEW IT!" she shouted most of the cafeteria turned to see the matter.

"Wait, back to this girl." Olette said, her face turning redder as the conversation went on.

"What, a little jealous, Olette?" Larxene questioned.

"God, you guys are a bunch of idiots." Xaldin said in frustration. "Hayner, just ask her already, so I can eat my lunch in peace!" Everyone at the table turned to the man with anger in his eyes, their faces white.

"Like I said, why do we sit here?" Riku whispered to Sora.

"Ask who?" Olette asked cautiously.

"YOU!" nearly the whole table jumped. The card game was messed up, and Luxord looked like he was going to cry. Vexen started talking about how tears could be used in many ways and yada, yada, yada. Honestly, no one really like Vexen, they were thinking about booting him to the same table as Xemnas and Saix. Saix scared everyone and Xemnas was really odd, no one really wanted to go near him and talk to him.

Back to Hayner and Olette. Hayner was about to turn the deepest shade of red, when Olette giggled to herself and took Hayner's hand. Hayner's face light up.

"Olette, will you go with me to prom?" Hayner _finally_ asked.

"Sure." Olette said.

"Yay!" they turned to see Namine, Roxas, Kairi, and Axel standing there clapping. "After all that time, too." Roxas gleamed.

* * *

Soooo sorry to anyone who now hates me for giving that Harry Potter book 6 thing away....Uh, yeah i don't like Vexen, or Mansex. and Saix does scare me......REVIEW (:


End file.
